1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to personalization of computerized searches.
2. Information
Search engines such as the Yahoo! and Google search engines commonly receive search queries from users and provide search results in response to the queries.
Users may become inured to, or hostile to, pop-ups, pop-under, banner and other advertising, notices and other kinds of information that is placed before them on a repetitive basis. On the other hand, they may find the volume of offerings from disparate sources that may be located by a search engine to be daunting. Many users, of course, have sites that they prefer to visit. For example, a user may prefer to make purchases from the Amazon.com web site as opposed to myriad other sites that may sell the same or similar goods. Similarly, they may prefer a web site from the publishers of the New York Times for news and opinions, or prefer one or more of the social web sites over others. Publishers may wish to provide information to users, but may not wish to alienate a portion of the users who may react negatively, for example, viewing the information as intrusive.